Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-4a + 7}{7a} \times \dfrac{1}{7}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(-4a + 7) \times 1} {(7a) \times 7}$ $z = \dfrac{-4a + 7}{49a}$